The Mass Spectrometry Resource provides analytical service to a variety of academic, government, and medical institutions throughout the United States. Some organizations do not submit a sufficient number of samples, typically four or less, to qualify as collaborative relationship with the Resource. Such analyses are reported in this sub-project as service work. During the reporting period, 52 different laboratories submitted 134 samples for analysis.